Dancer in the Rain
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: A woman discovers a strange dancer and forms a bond...can two strangers let differences be set aside and simply let the rain and the music guide them? Songfic.


**Discalimer: I do not own the guys...**

**Music: "Masquerade" from the Phantom of the Opera by: Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Dancer in the Rain **

An older woman was getting ready for bed, her window open , the soft patter of rain fall against the metal fire escape a soothing tone. She turned to close the window when she heard music.

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!_

She squinted through the rain and caught a glimpse of a figure twisting and moving in the rain, it didn't look quite human.

_Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!_

The dancer moved into the dim light over head and revealed himself. A blue mask, green skin, a shell on its back. The woman gasped, hands fluttering to her mouth. She stared, watching Leo twist and turn to the music. Dancing with an imagined partner before twisting away and performing a series of complicated steps and turns. The rain spraying and then falling back around him, like liquid light. the woman turned and looked toward her closet. An old, worn, dancing dress hung there. She touched it gently.

_Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . ._

She closed her eyes and then turned, looking back at Leo's twisting figure. she looked back at the dress.

"One more dance..." she murmered.

_Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race_

She walked out onto the roof and Leo tensed before dashing off.

"Wait!" she called. Leo paused, hidden in shadow, the rain pouring off him. She searched the darkness for him, old hands grasped together She extended one.

"One dance?" she asked.

Leo remained hidden, hesitant, fearful. Then stepped slightly into the dim light.

"You aren't afraid of me?" he whispered.

"Masquerades, I went to them often when I was young, your appearance doesn't frighten me," she murmered. Leo remained where he was, torn.

"Just one dance, I won't hurt you, I'm an old woman...what can I do?" she teased gently.

"There are those who would kill me just because of what I look like," Leo whispered back, tears forming in his eyes and mixing with the rain around him.

"I won't, I just want one dance. indulge an old woman," she replied, still holding out her hand. Rain soaking her grey hair and black gown. Leo stepped forward and hesitantly took her hand. Three, green, fingers meeting five, worn, white.

_Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . ._

They began to move to the music, swaying gently before turning and twisting to the music. The woman seemed to lost fourty years as the music swelled around them, Leo relaxed and simply danced, letting the music guide them.

_Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!_

As the music ended Leo helped her inside and they sat for a while talking softly. Over the next few weeks Leo returned every night it rained and danced while she watched. She would often correct his steps gently.

Leo dropped down to the fire escape outside her window, peering inside, the rain rolling off him.

"May?" he whispered. Then he saw her and tears rolled down his cheeks, his head dropped. He slipped inside and called an ambulence then left, whispering a soft goodbye and laying a blanket over her frame, looking for all the world like she was asleep.

That night Leo danced in the rain, this time alone, tears rolling down his cheeks. He paused and watched as the medics took her away and bowed his head and sobbed.

He returned home and walked into the kitchen.

"Leo?" Mikey asked. Leo didn't respond, he leaned against the counter and opened the note that had been left for him.

_Leonardo,_

_You have talent child, keep practicing. Let the music guide your feet and never lose the time to dance in the rain._

_-May Allbright._

" Yo Leo?" Raph asked, Don and Mikey were staring at him. Leo looked up, quickly wipping the tears away. Before leaving and heading toward his room.

A few nights later Leo found her headstone and danced in the pouring rain. Leo bowed and headed for home after he finished. Touching the headstone gently as he past.

"Rest in Peace Christine," he murmered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews? Please?


End file.
